


The full Human experience

by RosisZegeek



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosisZegeek/pseuds/RosisZegeek
Summary: Cyberlife rebranding to help androids? Connors about to find out.Connor decides to take interest in downloading some of the latest upgrade packages, but there's so many to chose from.Does he want to have the full Human experaince...or is this all a little overwhelming.





	1. So much choice

"I remain rather indecisive, Hank." Connor sighed, turning his body sideways on the kitchen table chair from where he was browsing through Cyberlifes latest updates on his laptop. The Cyberlife main page had obviously been altered since android equal rights where officially passed, they could hardly keep advertising androids as merchandice, just mere property to be sold. Infact new laws specifically stated that any and all possetion of cyberlife androids with intent to sell or dismantle is punishable with means of offence. 

In a typical fashion only Cyberlife could achieve, they quickly rebranded their company from the world's largest, most successful and well know technology suppliers as well as researchers, to what is now the peek of android health care. Main Cyberlife buildings where biocomponant parts and blue blood where manufactured where currently undergoing constructions to be used as hospitals across detroit for androids seeking repairs. The buildings were large enough to host thousands of androids at once and were perfectly prepared with new, unused factory replacement parts as well as all the tools you'd need to work on either hardware or software issues concerning an androids health.

Cyberlife was far too stubborn to give up the franchise and all its worth, so the rebranding was no surprise. The fact was, despite their intentions realisticly being self serving to continue to profit over the distribution of android tech, androids still required blue blood. They still required access to updates and upgrades. And given their new found rights this all constitutes as their right to good health. So Cyberlife sucked it up and made a new fortune on selling upgrades and specialised parts to help 'intergrate' androids further into society. 

That's how connor found him self regularly checking the Cyberlife website for updates regarding new parts avalible to pre order as well as software updates. There was a leak of information as of lately, secrets concerning Cyberlifes most recent project. New Jericho had been filled with roumors and gossip surrounding the contents of the possible products reveal. Before long the Cyberlife webpage was updated and three new packages had been publicly posted, finally avalible to buy. These packages where known as software bundles, and the majority of Jericho had already installed the bundle of their choice. 

"Con, you can't still be hovering over that damn page. Just pick one you like and buy it." Replied Hank dismissively from the living room sofa, where he was watching a detroit gears game. 

"Its not that simple." Connor frowned.

"Sure it is, your jus' thinking about it too much, like you do everything." Hank huffed. Connor twisted back round to face the laptop, before turning back to Hank.

"I can't choose. There's just...So many options." Connor admitted. "What if I choose the wrong one?" 

Hank laughed, shaking his head lightly. He stood from the sofa, muting the sound on the T.v and moved to the kitchen table, sitting down next to the conflicted android, lifting the laptop lid up slightly to eye the contents Connor had struggled to pick between. 

"Then you can just uninstall the program afterward, right?" Hank offered. Connor shook his head.

"Some of these bundles require additional hardware upgrades in order to run the software. Like this one here." Connor said, pointing to the laptop screen at an image of a box on the far left, information surrounding the image concerning it's properties. "This bundle is like a Traci upgrade for androids who where not originally desgined with the programing for that purpose. But because those androids where originally desgined for a diffrent purpose, they are not made with anatomically correct parts. They would need access to genitalia specific biocomponant in order to run the software bundle." Connor explained. 

Hank looked unimpressed for a moment, his frown accompanied by creases in his eyelids.

"So your tellin' me that these Cyberlife fucks are selling software...what evers, to androids that can't even use them...without spending more bloody money on new parts?" 

"Correct."

"Jesus..." Hank breathed, shaking his head. "Well fuck that. Not like you need that kinda thing anyways, right con?" Hank huffed. 

Connor remained silent for a moment.

"Unless...uh, is that something your interested in Connor?" Hank asked curiously. Connor quickly turned his head to stare wide eyed at him. Hank had no idea weather or not his android already came equipt with anything...downstairs, and frankly he didn't want to know. But if Connor decided this was something he wanted, who was Hank to stand in his way. He's still discovering himself after all and he needed to do that free from others judgment and opinion. 

"Because if it is, that's okay. It's your body. Your choice. Doesn't effect me either way." Hank assured.

"I know. Or well, rather...I'm not sure. I'm not agasint considering that as a possible option, because I have been...but I just...don't know?" Connor sighed.

"Its alright. I get it. This is a big step for you, and you don't wanna fuck it up. Ya know you don't have to do this right....just because everyone else is getting these stupid upgrades doesn't mean you need too as well. You're your own person now. Capable of making your own decisions." He said seriously. 

"No. I want this. I just...don't want to get it wrong." Connor mumbled, eyes glued to the screens options again. 

Hank hummed and patted Connor on the shoulder, comforting him.

"Of course con, what ever you want. How 'bout we start easy, yeah? Go for something that doesn't require no extra parts and huge alterations, that way if you don't like it, ya can just uninstal or delete the program or whatever the hell it is you do without worrying 'bout other parts along the way." Connor nodded. 

"I agree, Hank. Something simple should suffice for my first upgrade." 

"This is really your first?" Hank asked.

"Yes. As Cyberlifes most recent and advanced model to date, there has been no need for updates or upgrades alike. So this will be my first experience. It's exciting to comprehend feeling closer to what a human experiences on the daily, but also rather intimidating. 

Hank huffed. "Yeah, I bet it is." He turned his attention back to the screen. "So what other options are there to chose from?" He asked sincerely.

"So far, there are only three options avalible. More are most likely in production. However I have no idea how long before they release any additional bundles. For now it's a choice between these two." Connor said pointing to two diffrent options sitting side by side on the home page. 

"This first bundle is labeled as the 'full human experience' with many intriguing programs." Connor stated. 

"Oh yeah, such as?" Hank asked. He had no idea what qualified as 'the full human experience' in relation to an android, but if it was anything like what he'd had to endure half his life, then those cyberfucks could just go and-

"Pelnty of things Hank! For starters this bundle allows for androids to run a finalized statis recreational to that of human sleep." Hank nodded as connor spoke. "Androids of course have a low power mode, similar to the appearance of sleep but we remain fully conscious during this standby mode. Hank, this information section here-" He said pointing to the screen again "-Explains that included in this bundle is a program that doesn't just simulate sleep. It also allows androids to formulate dreams!"

"That's cool I guess. That somethin' you'd be into trying out?" Hank asked. 

"I believe so. I've never been able to dream, or experaince anything close to it. I would be rather interested by what creativity my mind could conjure up during a state of unconsciousness." 

"Uh huh." Hank nodded, taking all of the new info in. 

"It also explains here that the program is accompanied by automated breathing and, or snoring simulation to ensure our actions during the night, are as humanly realistic as possible. Rising and falling of the chest when breathing, light fidgiting and mumbling during 'deep sleeps' and hot or cold body temperature adjusters are all options available in the settings once downloaded." 

"Wonders of technology." Hank mumbled.

"And that's just one program available. The software bundle includes at least nine other programs to maximise android experainces to seem the most human." Connor added, impressed. 

"What's wrong with seeming more android than human?" Hank asked, a little angered by how these programs seems to enforce human standards onto android life styles. 

"Nothing at all." Connor said confidently. "These programs are fully optional, they can each individually be disabled by the user from the admin maintenance settings. Some androids prefer to be able to match their life style to that of a humans, to better feel included if anything." Hank snorted at that. 

"Its like when you insisted I have my own room, and even a bed once I moved in. You were not comfortable with me cleaning the house to keep busy during the night, but you didn't want me standing in statis in the corner if my room either. These are behaviours that can make both party's feel more at ease with each other." Connor explained.

"Okay, fair point." He agreed. "So what other fancy smancy programs are there in this bundle?" He asked.

"Abilities to drink, eat, and taste human consumables as well as become intoxicated are avalible to those who share company with humans regularly and feel out of place during lunch or snack times within or out of public and private settings." Connor was about to continue do an the list of programs but was interrupted by the older man.

"Wait, hold up, go back to that last one again." He said, eyes squinted slightly. Connor furrowed his brows, thinking for a moment before the realisation of what Hank was referring too hit him.

"Oh, you are interested by the intoxication feature." Connor chuckled at that. "I can not say I'm surprised by this Lieutenant." 

Cheeky bastard.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. We'll see who's laughing when you're black out drunk after your first drink." He smirked.

"Are you implying me to be a lightweight, Hank?" Connor teased. 

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner over here." Connor elbows him playfully. 

"I take it that means you're interested in this particular bundle?" Connor asks. "Other programs include the ability to from and maintain skin based markings like tattoos or piercings, the ability to develop facial hair on a automated cycle accurate to that of a humans, and many others listed below in the description." 

"I mean, sure. Sounds fairly interesting, but like I said this isn't about me, or anyone for that matter. It's about what you want." Hank answered honestly. 

"Of course, Hank." Connor said in understanding. Appreciating his friends removal from any attempt at effecting his choice. 

"What's this other bundle thing got instead?" Hank asked, wanting Connor to consider all his options.

"Career and hobbie based updates." Connor answers instantly, attention back on the screen of his laptop.

"Oh yeah, and whats that mean exactly?" 

"Its much like when a human wants to take a new career path, or learn a new skill set. Things they learn through practice and education like taking tutoring sessions...or an online course. This bundle allows an android to learn any new hobby or skill set they require to either socialise with humans of diffrent ages based on generation specific speech, language and interests, or to prehaps integrate into a new work space based on downloading the details regarding how a job is done."

"So rather than training or learning the normal way...you can just download something and instantly be able to do it? Sounds kinda boring" 

"Far from it actually. Many androids were programmed to know how to do one job and one job only, this includes all their abilities dirived from said job. Domestic androids are the only androids capable of putting theory surrounding house hold chores and childcare into perfect performance, where as a construction model android wouldn't have a clue how to interact with children or meet their needs. If that android decided to take an intrest in a career involving children, such as a teacher, or wanted to involve themselves with children as a hobbie then this package deal would allow them to learn to do so instantly. After all androids don't need to learn the long way, it's one of the advantages of being a walking, talking computer." Connor laughed. 

"Yeah...makes sense. God knows jobs are hard enough to find out there, if I could learn the quick way it would make my life a hell of a lot easier." Hank huffed. 

"You tryin' to tell me you wanna career change, Con. Being my partner against crime not as interesting anymore?" Hank joked.

"Never Hank." Connor assured with enthusiasm.

"Well...maybe you could do with a few hobbies to keep you occupied instead. What do you get upto when I'm not here anyways?" Hank asked, only half joking. 

"I...wait for you to get back?" Connor answers.

"Did you just...meme me? With sponge bob?" Hank asked dryly, but a light smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hank." Connor replied, coppying Hanks _almost_ smirk. Hank shook his head and stiffed a laugh.

"So. Choosing time, Con. How you feelin' about your options now?" Hank asked. Connors face changed into something contemplative. He was really putting some thought into this.

"There are plenty of skills I'm interested in learning. How to dance being one of them. But I must admit, I find myself driven towards my first option." 

"And you're sure?" Hank asked. 

"No. I'm unsure if this is the right choice...but I think this is what i want. Besides, my life span if far longer than that of a humans, i believe i have plenty of time to learn to do such things on my own, thats the joy of living is it not?"

"yeah...I guess it is. Well then you know what to do, Con." Hank said, pointing his head in the direction of the laptop screen.

Connor took a deep breath. One he didn't really need but it seemed the more time he spent with Hank, the more human behaviours and ticks he picked up. Reaching a hand out to interface with a finger sense near the keypad, he slowly pealed back his artificial skin and connected with the laptop. Not a second later the screen changed to an image of a shopping trolley with a box inside, sitting on a timeline stamp, followed by the words 'thank you for your purchase' in bold writing. The price was visible underneath. A couple of hundreds. Not cheap but then again, this was Cyberlife.

"Its done." Connor mumbled quietly, eyes fixated on the screen. "The download code will be emailed within the hour." 

Hank only nodded and wrapped an arm around connors shoulders.  

 

 

 

 


	2. The upgrade

The laptop sat charging on the dining table, the screen blacked out from falling into standby mode after been left untouched for so long. Suddenly the screen lit up revealing the bright home page wallpaper of both Connor and Hank sat besides a rather muddy but happy looking Sumo in what looked to be an outdoors nature and woodland trail. Hank had been on his phone sitting on the sofa in the living room but upon hearing the quiet ' _ping_ ' he stood up and made his way over to the source of the sound.

"Connor!" He called, staring down at the fond memory on Connors home screen. A small white box appeared in the right hand corner and Hank was about to call out again before Connor emerged from the bedroom and was standing under the door frame to the hall way. 

"Yes, Hank?" 

"The laptops doing a thing." He replied helpfully. Connor tilted his head that way he always did when he was processing something and eventually moved to stand besides Hank, looking down at the laptops content. 

His eyes scaned the notification info written in tiny writing and then he smiled. 

"Oh. An email has just been received and stored in my inbox. I believe this is the activation code for the new bundle we bought previously." 

"Whatcha mean 'we'? This was all you, Con. Well come on then, don't keep me waitin' longer than we already have. Go ahead and bloody instal this thing." Hank said gruffly. Connor took a seat in the chair facing the screen and used the touch pad to open the email. After a few moments of silence he spoke up. 

"It says the installation process will take between five to ten minutes to fully instal. I'll have to enter a standby mode until it's ready, this will be followed by a system re-start." 

"Okay...how do you, uh...ya know, check if it's safe and all that. Like...make sure this isn't a scamer or somethin'?" Asked Hank, concerned. Connor smiled warmly at him

"There's no need to worry, Hank. The email including the code registers as origianl Cyberlife contents. This was sent by their official approved admin. Before you ask, no, even if there was the chance of a possible viruse being transmitted, my antivirus software would be able to detect it amlost instantaneously and separate it behind my coding to be deleted before corrupting any data." Connor replied with confidence. Hank only hummed, still looking unconvinced but said nothing.

"I'm going to instal the software now. Please standby, I'll be with you soon." Connor said before interfacing with the laptop, drawing his skin back to reveal it's shiny white chassis. His LED wirled in fast circles, spinning yellow again and again until it stoped and settled on a light shade of amber as Connors eyes slid shut, his head falling limp slightly, much like a rag doll. Hank waved a hand in front of connors face slowly. Realising Connor had infact entered standby to download the program, he turned his attention to the laptop screen. The notification email had disappeared, replaced by a long rectangular box with blue bars slowly appearing one by one next to the previous bar. Above the bars was the code ' _k1639 AZ2461 Q2247.'_ Unsure of what to do with himself, Hank pulled out another chair and sat next to Connor. Putting his arms on the table and pulling out his phone to scroll through his own emails. 

Not long later and inpatient Hank is unsurprisingly bored. He's worried that Connor won't wake back up. That this whole software upgrade was a lie to hide Cyberlifes true intentions of destroying their former deviant hunter. Before Hanks mind could run too deep into those dark details however, he notices from the corner of his eye that Connors LED is flashing once, twice, three times...oh wait now it's swirling around in yellow and blue loops. Hank leans over and checks the time displayed at the bottom of the laptop and sees that the loading blue bars have filled the tab all the way until the end. Ten minutes exactly he realises. Connors waking up. 

Hank watches over Connor attentively waiting for the moment when his eyes flutter open. Any moment now. The androids LED continues to circle yellow and blue a few more times before coming to a halt and changing to an angry red. Hank is instantly filled with anxiety, and the need to reach out a hand to rattle Connor awake. 

"Connor?" He calls out uncertain if the android can even hear him in this state, but then his LED has changed to a steady blue and Connors eyes are open, blinking softly. He raises his head slightly as his body straightens.

"Thank fuck...you nearly gave me a heart attack just then, kid." Hank mumbled, sighing a deep breath of relief. When had he been holding his breath? Connor turns to look at him, a little dazzled. 

"My apologies, Hank. My reboot progress took slightly longer then predicted. Everything is fine now. I can assure you." He said confortingly with a lopsided smile.

"Good, good. So, uh...did it work, do you feel...any diffrent?" He asked, looking Connor in the eyes.

"I remain uncertain. I don't... feel any diffrent as such, but my HUD says the instalment was imported successfully."

"How'd you activate it or whatever?" He asked dumbly. Connor still smiled at his efforts. 

"I believe the saying is, only time will tell...although I admit, the room temperature does feel more realistic already against my skin." 

"Oh yeah? How's it feel?" Hank asked leaning back in his chair.

"Sort of tingerly?" He replied with a smirk.

"Tingerly?" 

"Hank I feel slightly cold...I...This is amazing!" He announced with an emphusicatic grin. "I've always been able to test temperature conditions but never quite _feel_ them. This is also so fascinating, I could never have imagined it would feel this way." 

"Uh huh...all rather exciting then yeah?" Hank asked a little unsure of how best to support Connor with these new experiences, thinking it better to roll with it.

"Indeed." Connor nodded giddily. 

"Well, once you've had your moment go grab a blanket from the bedroom and cover up." Hank knew Connor would argue, wanting to explore these discoveries more so he beat him to it. "Beleive me it's all fun and games now until that chill turns into a full on cold."

"What does being cold feel like in comparison, Hank?" He asked innocently.

"Not nice, I can promise you that." Hank said shortly leaving no room for argument, he ushers Connor up out of the chair so he could wonder off into the bedroom for that blanket. Hank stayed behind moving over by the thermostat to adjust the houses temperature slightly for Connors benefit. 

"Haaannk!" Connor shouted excitedly and ran into the room once again with a checkered blue blanket wrapped neatly around his shoulders, falling down this back like a long coat. 

"I've got goosebumps, Hank. Goosebumps!" 

He wasn't kidding. Hank leaned over to see the arm the android so eagerly held out to him and there they where. Little pale bumps littering his fair, milky skin. His arms remained hairless so despite there being no hairs to stand up in the mist of their chill, the goosebumps still looked very, very real. Hank looked up to see Connor staring at his outstretched arm intently, a stupidly pleased grin plastered across his face.

"That's cool, kid." He decided to say, putting a hand in Connors hair to ruffle it up a little. 

"This is all very interesting, Hank." Connor said following Hank to their seats on the shared sofa. 

"Guess we gotta think about getting you some warmer clothes Mr 'androids don't feel the cold', huh?" He asked crossing one leg over the other to get comfortable, leaning on the sofa arm rest. 

"Yes. I'd very much like that." He answered honestly. 

The subject dropped with both Connor and Hank feeling content. They watched some T.v together Until late evening at around tenish, when Hank stood up from his spot on the sofa and stretched his arms.

"Okay, kid. Time for me to turn in." He handed the remote to Connor who would usually watch movies long after Hank went to bed, but this time he took the remote and hit the red button shutting the T.v off.

"Me too actually. I've been looking forward to this all evening." He said standing up and copying Hanks actions. 

"Oh yeah, the sleep thingy...almost forgot."

"Yes, Hank. The 'sleep thingy' as you so expertly put it." Connor laughed.

"Yeah whatever." Hank smirked. "Off with you." 

Connor shrugged off the blanket, folding it neatly but quickly and practically speed walked out of the room and across the hall into his own room, closing the door behind him. 

Hank went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and go about his usual nightly routien. He changed into his pajamas and closed the curtains in his bedroom. Before climbing into bed he always made sure to say goodnight to Connor first. It was a security thing. It gave him a peace of mind knowing Connor safe and happy before he left him to his own devices.

Pushing back the door tho connors room, he saw Connor curled up in bed and tucked underneath the covers, laying on his left side facing the door with eyes as wide as his smile. Hank would have laughed at how child like the scene in front of him was. Connor wore his preferred white cotton round neck pajama top with penguin decorated bottoms that he got for Christmas...yeah definitely child like he thought warmly.

"Okay, Con. You look 'bout set for the night. See you in the morning. G'night." He mock saluted and flipped the switch on the wall to turn out the big light.

"Goodnight, Hank." Connor said softly reaching out to turn out the light from the lamp on his bedside table. With that, Hank turned his back to the darkness and headed for the light peering through the slightly ajar bedroom door, making his way into his own room and eventually his own bed. Shutting out the lights he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_11.13:_ **

" ~~~~Hank..."

Hank grumbled and turned over, repositioning himself to better feel comfortable. 

"Hank?" 

There it was again. The faint whisper of a voice in his ear that he couldn't properly process in his sleepy state.

"Haaannnkkk." 

Hank opened an eye and glanced around the room. All he could see was darkness. He used both eyes to side galce at his alarm clock, the light illuminating the time as nearly qauter past elleven.

"Are you awake?" A quiet, steady voice asked. Hank jumped a little. He quickly reached over, feeling around for the switch on his bedside lamp and clicked it on.

It was Connor. Connor was in his room, leaning over his bedside, nearly face to face with Hank. That would explain the voice practically in his god damn ear. 

"Bloody hell, Connor! Are you trying to kill me?" Hank said, yawning those last few words. 

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Too quietly. This wasn't how connor usually behaved.

"No." He sighed. "Its alright. You don't normally wake me up mid sleep so late into the night, so it had better be important." He half joked to tiered to really be angry.

"I...I can't sleep." Connor whispered, dropping his gaze to the carpet of Hanks floor as he toyed with his fingers. 

"Whatcha mean ya Can't sleep? Don't you jus' enter a sleep mode..thing." 

"Normally yes. But that's not sleeping, that's standby...I don't know how to _sleep_." He explained vagly, emphasising the word 'sleep.' Hank inhaled a deep breath and sat up fully. Looking at connor again, he sighed and pulled back the sheets of his bedding moving to stand up.

"Okay, come with me. I think I can help." 

Connor did as told and followed Hank into the kitchen. Hank pointed at the chair by the table and told Connor to sit down. Rummaging through the cabnit he pulled out a clean glass and placed it on the table in front of Connor.

"I...don't understand." Connor stated, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hank huffed a laugh.

"Well, when Coal couldn't sleep, I'd always make him some warm milk and read him a story" Hank said as he now reached into the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. "Of course, I think a little bedtime story is a bit much for you Connor, but a glass of milk never did much harm." He added pouring the milk into a separate mug and putting it into the microwave, setting the dinner for a minets and a half.

"I see..." Connor looked up at Hank. "I suppose this would be a nice way to test my unused tasting capabilities." Connor shrugged.

"Exactly." 

A few seconds later the timer on the microwave bleeped twice and Hank took out the mug of warmed milk, pouring it into connors glass on the table. Connor looked at the glass and his hands, then at Hank. Hank nodded at him encouragingly and smiled. Connor looked back at the glass and moved to pick it up with both hands. Lifting it to his lips he took a sip.

"Well...how do ya like it?" Hank asked, looking at him expectantly. Connor made a face, scrunching his eyes and nose up in distaste.

"Urgh...that is...I don't like that." 

Hank laughed and Connor followed him. 

"Milk not your thing then huh? hold on...I think i know what you need." He said turning around and rummaging through the kitchen cupboards.

"Ah ha!" He said, pulling out a round purple cilindar shaped tin and bringing it closer for Connor to see.

"Coco powder?" He asked.

"To make hot chocolate." Hank confirmed.

He used a table spoon to add three spoons worth of the brown powder into connors glass and gave the android the spoon to stir it around with. He did so hesitantly. His first taste of human food...or drink rather and it wasn't exactly the way he expected it to be. Hank hoped Connor would enjoy this at least.

Connor removed the spoon watching the swirly liquid slow. Lifting the glass again he carefully took a sip. He lifted the glass again to have another and another. Hanks eyes widened slightly watching as Connor began to drink endlessly in impressive large gulps, clearly enjoying himself. 

"That's it, drink it all up." Hank said, still surprised that, his idea actually worked. Connor hummed finishing off the rest of the small glass. Putting it down with one hand and using the other to wipe his mouth clean from chocolate stains. 

"That was rather enjoyable. More please?" Hank laughed, shaking his head. This android was going to be the death of him.

"Nope not tonight, Con. You drink anymore of that you're gonna have a sugar high. You wanna try going to sleep now, and tomorrow when you wake up you can have some instead, yeah?" He offered.

Connor poutted but didn't argue, standing from the chair to go back to his bedroom.

"Okay, goodnight Hank." 

"G'night, Connor." 

 


End file.
